Lance Reddick
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. | occupation = Actor, musician | years_active = 1996–present | education = University of Rochester Yale University |spouse= }} Lance Reddick (born December 31, 1962) is an American actor and musician. He is best known for playing Cedric Daniels in The Wire and Phillip Broyles in Fringe. He is also known for portraying Detective Johnny Basil on Oz and Matthew Abaddon in Lost. Additionally, he provided both the voice and likeness for video game characters Martin Hatch in Quantum Break and Sylens in Horizon Zero Dawn. He also voices the character Commander Zavala in the Destiny franchise. Early life Reddick was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He attended Friends School of Baltimore. As a teenager, he studied music at the Peabody Preparatory Institute and a summer program teaching music theory and composition at the Walden School. After attending the Eastman School of Music at the University of Rochester, he moved to Boston, Massachusetts in the 1980s and enrolled in the Yale School of Drama in 1991. Career Reddick was cast as Cedric Daniels in the HBO series The Wire, after having also auditioned for the roles of Bubbles and Bunk Moreland. He joined ABC's hit series Lost in 2008, where he played Matthew Abaddon, an employee of Charles Widmore, in multiple episodes. He was the third of five actors from the HBO hit series Oz to star in the drama. Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse have said they were interested in Reddick for the part of Mr. Eko but he was unavailable due to filming The Wire so they approached Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje instead. Reddick released his debut album Contemplations & Remembrances in 2007 and in early 2008 he was cast in a key role for the pilot of Fringe in which fellow Oz actor Kirk Acevedo also had a regular role. Reddick played Phillip Broyles, the head of an FBI department investigating paranormal activities. Reddick described the hard-driving character as "a real hard-ass, but he's also one of the good guys." Like Lost, Fringe is co-created and produced by J. J. Abrams. There was some doubt about whether Reddick could appear in both Lost and Fringe in the 2008 – 2009 television season. However, Abrams stated that while being a series regular on Fringe, he would do episodes of Lost whenever required. He appeared in the 2013 thriller ''White House Down. He stars in the YouTube web series DR0NE, of which he is a co-producer. He recently voiced the character Commander Zavala in the 2014 video game Destiny. He also portrays the role of Chief Irvin Irving in the Amazon Prime series Bosch. He also voiced the character Sylens in the 2017 video game Horizon: Zero Dawn. Filmography Film Television Video games Discography *2007: Contemplations & Remembrances References External links * Official site * * Interview at HoboTrashcan.com * Lance Reddick at AllMovie Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:Eastman School of Music alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Baltimore Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:American male video game actors Category:1962 births